ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Superquack (character)
Superquack (b. 1881) was one of the most famous superheroes in the Solar System. He began attending Superhero School in the autumn of 1889. He made many notable friends like Super Whisk Man and Phylange, and became very well-connected during his education. He became a prefect, won two awards, and became the American Youth Representative to the government. Superquack was widely considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. After graduation, Superquack returned to Superhero School as Professor of Acrobatics and later, principal. Superquack also served in recruiting students for the school, including Jamboga Pine, who would eventually create and lead the CCA. Shortly after Superquack became principal, Jamboga approached Superquack with the request to return to Superhero School as a teacher of Fencing, but Superquack denied him. Eventually, Superquack would quit this job, enlisting Hayden as the new principal before taking to the battlefield. In the mix, Superquack dated and eventually married a female duck he had loved since his school years. However, his new wife was killed off at some point, depressing Superquack immensely. In 1986, he rescued a toddler named Morgan from falling out of an airplane in flight and reunited her with her family. He also found an enemy in Bomb Man. In 1998, Superquack followed Jamboga to the Quackville Bank and prevented a robbery. In 2010, Superquack returned to the Quackville Bank to end another robbery there, and stumbled upon both Bomb Man, the culprit, and Morgan. Morgan and insisted he let her help, and he reluctantly agreed. They defeated Bomb Man, but Superquack’s suit was torn apart in the process. He received a new suit from Morgan, who then gave him a call she got from a science facility recruiting them to stop a robot in a covert job. Together, they successfully completed the task. Both of them were called back to the island a second time, where they defeated the evil Mr. Baby Tutu and adopted the latter's slave, Mr. Tutusymbol. After the battle, Superquack and Morgan were married. Superquack and Morgan went on to complete several missions, one during which they recruited Sarah to the Light. Eventually, Superquack went into retirement in 2134, when he was 203 years old, and was joined by Morgan. Sometime after this, Superquack died of old age. Background Superquack is a person born with superpowers, and is referred to as a “Super.” Origins Early origins Superquack was born in 1881. He lived with the other ducks in the lake, though he quickly proved he was not like the other baby ducks, in terms of both appearance, strength, and intelligence. He quickly developed a hobby of scouting out fish for the others to have for their next meal. He quickly became fluent in both English and Duck. In 1888, Superquack received a message from Principal Supermaul, inviting him to attend Superhero School in light of his newly discovered powers of Super strength. After several tearful goodbyes with his mother and siblings, Superquack promised he would return to visit them one day and proceeded with Supermaul himself to obtain his school supplies. Superhero School In the autumn of 1889, Superquack began attending Superhero School. He befriended a young Super Whisk Man on his first day at Superhero School; Super Whisk Man was suffering from the aftermath of chicken pox, which discouraged most from approaching him. Superquack, however, demonstrated his uncommon kindness and willingness to look past the surface and find inner beauty in people. Superquack's first year was rough for him, but everything eventually worked out in the end. He also developed a crush on a female duck humanoid like himself who was a Muggle, but had come to help give lectures. Superquack became very well-connected during his education, making many notable friends such as Phylange, who later recalled that he did things that he had never seen before. He also had several of his papers published during his studies. During his school years, Superquack won the Trophy of Triumph for Exceptional Power, became the American Youth Representative to the government, and received the gold medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Scientific Conference. In his third year, in 1891, Superquack also took study of blocking mind control and possession using the brain's own willpower. In the following year, while experimenting with Super Whisk Man, the two accidentally set the curtains on fire. Superquack was made a prefect at age fifteen. He was widely considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. Schoolteacher After graduation, Superquack returned to Superhero School as Professor of Acrobatics. He was offered the position of President of the U.S.A. several times, but he turned each chance down since he had realized that was not the destiny that awaited him. In the 1910s Superquack taught an alien named Nacraton. At some point, Nacraton endangered a human life with a beast. Despite Superquack arguing on his behalf, Nacraton was expelled from Superhero School. Superquack also served in recruiting students for the school. Most prominent among the students he recruited was Jamboga Pine, who would eventually create and lead the infamous C.C.A. Alone of all the teachers at Superhero School, Superquack was not charmed by the natural charisma and cunning of Jamboga. In their first encounter, Superquack became immediately suspicious of his “obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination” and resolved to keep a close eye on him during his studies at the school. As Superquack was not so easily taken in by his charming façade, Jamboga came to despise Superquack and keep his distance. Superquack was appointed principal of Superhero School in approximately 1947, succeeding Supermaul. During this time, he was offered the position of President of the United States several times, but he turned down the offer every time. Shortly after Superquack became principal, Jamboga approached Superquack with the same request he had proposed to Supermaul before him: to be allowed to return to Superhero School as a teacher of Fencing. Superquack, who knew of Jamboga’s illicit activities since he left Superhero School, denied his application. As principal, Superquack would help students with their homework in Classroom E-13 every Friday. Eventually, Superquack would quit this job, as he felt he belonged with the other Supers in defending the world, and not instructing students. He also enlisted Morgan’s father as the new principal. Superhero career Eventually, Superquack and the female duck began dating, and they were eventually married. However, his new wife was killed off at some point, depressing Superquack immensely, even taking a toll on his personality, most notably making him an extremely solemn person. In 1986, he rescued a toddler and future mutant named Morgan from falling out of an airplane in flight. They introduced themselves, and Superquack, with effort, reunited her with her worried family. He also found an enemy in Bomb Man, a notorious bank robber. In 1998, Jamboga returned to Quackville. Here, he attempted to rob the Quackville Bank. However, Superquack, aware that Jamboga was here, followed him there and intervened as Jamboga was about to destroy the vault. Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. After making sure police were on their way, Superquack proceeded to take on the Dark Lord. In turn, Jamboga Apparated near the front desk and fired a beam at Superquack, which Superquack easily dodged before running to the desk to intercept him. After Jamboga missed Superquack, Superquack then lunged at Jamboga; the Dark Lord was forced to block the attack by means of a Silver shield; the attack did not harm the shield, but made a deep gong-like sound as it was deflected. Jamboga realized Superquack’s attack had not been a killing blow and, surprised, tried once again to kill Superquack, this time, the pot holding a fake plant intercepted the beam. Superquack then seized a nearby pile of ropes and used them to tie Jamboga, which Jamboga turned into a snake and sent after Superquack. As Jamboga Apparated in the middle of the back desk, he sent another death beam at Superquack. However, Superquack flipped out of the way of the beam and in his leap, he landed on the snake, crushing it. After a brief pause in the duel, Jamboga realized he could not defeat Superquack, and was worried of oncoming reinforcements. He angrily Disapparated away as Superquack looked on. When the reinforcements arrived, Superquack said he had taken care of the matter. Personality Superquack’s personality is that of a classic hero. He is brave and heroic, risking his life on several occasions for the greater good. He was extremely serious and mature, in complete contrast to Morgan. Despite this, Superquack was beyond capable of love. He felt nothing short of love for Morgan, and the death of his wife was depressing for him. Off the battlefield he is every bit as kind, friendly, and wise. A century of experience has made him very wise and clever, a gift he puts to good use on and off the battlefield. After Mr. Baby Tutu’s death, he was more pleasant overall, but was still a serious person. Superquack loves his family dearly, and will do anything for his companions. Though he does not like fighting, he constantly finds himself at the center of several battles. Also, despite the fact of being a superhero, Superquack is the first D.I.T. hero character that openly kills the villain, meaning that despite being “the good guy” he is willing to put down his most dangerous enemies. He once had a tendency to try to solve the world’s problems on his own, refusing and actively dismissing help from anyone, even from his loving wife and the sage council of his best friend Strattogale. These flaws combined nearly cost him his life before he put it in check. Physical appearance Standing two meters tall, Superquack is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). He had a human’s build, but maintained a duck’s skin and features, respectively. He had black eyes with white pupils. Powers and abilities In the Operation: Rampage database, Superquack was given a threat rating of 9.4, the highest rating of any of the supers. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Superquack’s primary superpower is his vast superhuman strength. According to Mr. Baby Tutu’s data files of “Supers”, Superquack’s exact lifting limit is well in excess of 66 tons and his threat rating is 9.4, a level none of the other superheroes in his world had, making him one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Even in middle age, he is also seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at tremendous speeds. * Superhuman Jumping Ability: Superquack’s superhumanly strong legs allow him to jump an incredible quantity of meters in the air, with a significant freedom in his agility and movement. * Superhuman Speed: His superhumanly strong leg muscles also give him a certain degree of enhanced, near-superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his sidekick Morgan. * Enhanced Agility: His superhumanly strong muscles allow him to move and perform feats of great agility a normal human being could never do without hurting himself or damaging his ligaments. Combined with his jumping ability, Superquack is able to perform some astonishing maneuvers no other normal human or even the finest of athletes could do. * Enhanced Durability: Superquack is able to withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma and blunt forces, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Despite the fact that Superquack has a near-superhuman degree of resistance to impacts and pain, things that produce a tremendous blunt force can still hurt him or even pierce his skin. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him; it was him preparing for the fact that it would hurt”. Also, in the beginning of “Superquack I,” Bomb Man threatened him by pointing a gun at him point blank, Superquack showed little concern or preoccupation at the fact of getting shot by a low-caliber bullet. * Enhanced Senses: Superquack also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Man is about to blow open the vault of a building; Superquack is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. When he attempted to contact Macroburst, he knew he was asleep after the latter did not answer. Also, when he arrived home after some hours of vigilantism, he rapidly noticed the presence of another person in the room, who resulted to be his wife, Morgan. Abilities * Expert Strategist: Being a veteran superhero, years of field experience and heroic actions allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Superquack’s vast experience and years of practicing have turned him into a great unarmed combatant. Also, shown by the fighting pose he adopted in combat, it can be deducted that he’s also trained in Martial Arts. Weaknesses Emotional Imperfections: Superquack doesn’t appear to have any superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to trauma from past experiences and in old age he has a bad back. Superquack appears to be solely interested in his wife Morgan, but treats other women with respect. This trait was picked up by Sarah, who used her charisma to convince him she was a friendly Muggle. He was sometimes quick to jump to conclusions; and he failed to realize Mr. Baby Tutu was behind a two-decade plot until he saw computer evidence. Superquack sees having dinner with Mr. Tutusymbol after he deactivated the Dinobot 4000 as a social event and nothing more than that. It can be argued that Morgan also was having somewhat of a positive effect on Superquack’s sense of character (but was ultimately for the better). Appearances Superquack Defeating Bomb Man Although he was already on his way home, Superquack went to the Quackville Bank to end a robbery there, and stumbled upon Bomb Man, the culprit. Morgan found him there, and insisted he let her help. Reluctantly, Superquack agreed. They defeated Bomb Man, but Superquack’s suit was torn apart in the process. He received a new suit from Morgan, who is also a fashion icon and supersuit designer. Soon after, Morgan gave him a call she got from a science facility offering a large sum of money to stop a robot in a covert job. Morgan agreed to help him in the mission. Together, they successfully completed the task. Fighting the Dinobot At the start of his mission, Superquack is enjoying the life of a superhero, or “Super” as they are called. He and Morgan date each other several times throughout the next 2 months. In the most intense event, Superquack senses a fire nearby and they go to put it out and save the civilians. However, their next assignment together turns out to be a trap. Both are captured by Mr. Baby Tutu, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by the outer world. Mr. Baby Tutu blames them for saving the so-called corruptness that is planet Earth. There, they learn that the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan, and that Mr. Baby Tutu intends to unleash the Dinobot accompanying him during the reveal on Quackville. Superquack attempts to kill him then and there, but Mr. Baby Tutu retaliates and slams them off a cliff. However, Superquack and Morgan survive and locate two Supers, Macroburst and Strattogale. Macroburst leaves them, but in tribute to Morgan, Strattogale stays. Together, they escape narrowly. Together, the new trio infiltrates Mr. Baby Tutu’s base. There, they discover Mr. Baby Tutu’s plan in the computer, in which he had tested the Dinobots against various supers to see how powerful the robots were. If the robot was defeated, then he improved the Dinobot using the data, along with designing it so it would kill that super that previously won. The friends went through the database of who had won each fight, which also showed that no super had ever survived the second fight. As they are leaving the room upon also discovering Operation: Rampage, Superquack trips an alarm and accidentally gets all three recaptured. The group was forced to watch as the plan neared success. Mr. Baby Tutu left to finish his mission. Morgan, however, turned into a tire and freed them all. They were able to escape the island with Mr. Tutusymbol’s help. Battle of Quackville Superquack and his new friends returned to Quackville, and quickly located C-5. With help from Macroburst, as well as Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, they were able to stop C-5 after a lengthy fight. They returned home together, but then Mr. Baby Tutu arrived in his jet. With Mr. Baby Tutu realized he was outnumbered, he blasted apart the Quack-mobile, and leaped into hyperspace. Superquack was saddened at the loss of his car, and pondered what to do until Morgan laughed and used her powers to reverse the car's structure, effectively fixing it. With C-5 destroyed, the quartet returned to Tutu Island to ensure that the location was secured. However, there was a replica of C-5 that abducted Mr. Tutusymbol and ran away with him. Superquack had Morgan Transfigure him into a velocida and ride him in pursuit of the replica while Macroburst remained behind with Strattogale. He was revealed not to be the only one; an entire replica factory was functioning and a titanium copy of C-5, designated "C-6", was working and followed its programming by amassing an army to conquer the solar system. Thankfully, Superquack and Morgan set the entire factory to auto-destruct mode, taking out the other replicas in the process. However, one of C-5's replicas remained and headed for Quackville. All four heroes pursued the giant replica of C-5, with Strattogale holding Superquack aloft while Morgan fired electricity and Macroburst fired jets of flame. Strattogale lunged forward and hurled Superquack at the smoldering replica, who punched it, destroying it. He was then caught by Strattogale. Superquack and Morgan said goodbye to Strattogale and returned to Superquack’s home together. They soon found Mr. Baby Tutu was there. He attempted to immobilize the Supers to prevent them from doing anything else, but the ray backfired and briefly injured him. He ultimately attempted to flee, declaring that he would make another attempt to ambush them in the future. Superquack, having had enough of Mr. Baby Tutu, hurled a copy of the Quack-mobile into the jet; Mr. Baby Tutu was knocked through the atmosphere and into outer space. A series of flames and debris followed as the jet exploded. Wedded to Morgan Although he had always been a loner, Superquack had realized through this mission that his friends are the greatest prize worth saving. Later, he and Morgan got married, and Morgan made a new suit. The end of the book shows Superquack and Morgan now fight crime together as a team. Superquack II Skirmish in the streets A few months later, in early 2011, Superquack, Morgan, and Mr. Tutusymbol encountered a new threat—the Wicked Tutu. The trio was on their way home from a race for Supers when a drill erupted and violently shook the ground. From it emerged the Wicked Tutu. He immediately threatened them, and announced that many drills would soon emerge. Superquack looked over at Morgan with a smile, believing this mission would not be difficult. He looked up, then rushed behind a wall. He shined a relay signal to Morgan, who responded with her own. Superquack turned to Mr. Tutusymbol and told him to find a safe place to hide from the battle. As Mr. Tutusymbol obliged, Morgan fired a beam from her hand, disarming the criminal and alerting him to their presence. As Superquack and Morgan leaped into action, Mr. Tutusymbol ducked behind the wall of an alley. Upon noticing the Supers, the Wicked Tutu extended his hand. Morgan was forced to the top. Upon landing, the villain demanded to know where Superquack was. Morgan shrugged, but she didn’t sell the line, because the Wicked Tutu gritted his teeth. With that, Morgan punched the Wicked Tutu off the drill, however, he righted himself and strangled Morgan. Horrified, Superquack urged Morgan to turn into a fireball. Hoping to defend herself, Morgan obliged. The frightened villain dropped Morgan, and Superquack caught her. After this, the Wicked Tutu retreated and fled to his base. The Supers were immediately congratulated and featured on TV, although Morgan insisted that the Wicked Tutu had survived. They later went to Strattogale’s house, where on TV they learned of a new threat—the C.C.A. Their army was composed of inanimate cuckoo clocks, and they were causing trouble and mayhem everywhere they went. Superquack suspected the C.C.A. and the Wicked Tutu were linked. He immediately called a band of superheroes, including Jedi Knight Anakin Organa and Spinjitzu master Jay Organa. Clock Castle That night, the Supers drove to the Wicked Tutu’s castle, the one villain they knew could be responsible for creating an army. They stopped in front of a bridge, and stepped out of the car. Many other Supers should be on their way. Morgan was planning to keep the Wicked Tutu distracted until the others arrived, while Macroburst and Sarah dealt with the clocks. They stepped across the bridge and arrived at a door. There, a gatekeeper greeted them, however, Morgan blew it up. Once inside, Morgan found some swords, and broke off two for her and Sarah. However, once she did so, the Wicked Tutu immediately noticed them and grasped Superquack in a telekinetic choke, hurled him to the side of the room, and brought a section of the balcony down on him, rendering Superquack unconscious and injured. When Superquack recovered, the Wicked Tutu had been decapitated, as had several Supers. Pulling away from the balcony, Superquack righted himself. Morgan was standing in front of him. Grunting, Morgan dropped an unconscious Sarah, who she had been carrying. She asked Superquack to take over, and he did. But something felt wrong - his strength was wavering. He turned and started walking with Morgan. Morgan revealed the dark side had clouded her powers, worrying Superquack immensely. Morgan said there had to be someone else, since she had seen a dark figure shoot him herself, the latter’s identity of which Morgan did not know. Superquack simply replied that they would have to be extremely careful. As they walked by, Superquack heard Jay and Anakin congratulate each other. Just then, they arrived to see the only two Supers who had survived the assault. Macroburst and Strattogale. Shaking his head, Superquack got into the Quack-mobile with Morgan and they went home. The Supers were featured on TV for seeing the death of the Wicked Tutu. Although Sarah refused to take much credit, the Mayor congratulated her and said she still shared the trophy belonging to them. He also gave them 100 dollars each. Shaking his head, Superquack realized the Mayor didn’t know about the cloaked figure they still needed to identify and destroy. And as he left the radio station, he promised himself he would destroy the figure, dead or alive, and make the Mayor’s donation worth his while. Superquack returned home and made a list. He bought a punching bag for and pre-ordered two movie theater tickets. Then he spent 20 dollars on a combat handbook for Mr. Tutusymbol, and ordered a supersuit from Morgan for Sarah. After buying a slice of honey bread he’d always wanted to try, Superquack put the remaining cash in for savings. While running an errand soon after, he got a call from Sarah inviting him and Morgan to dinner. He came home and told Morgan this. When they arrived, Macroburst was already cooking. Superquack sat down with Morgan, and said he had ordered two tickets for him and Mr. Tutusymbol. Morgan said she would go with if she had not spent all her money. Superquack asked her what she had spent it on, Morgan revealed she had recklessly spent it on toys, and thus her money “just sort of disappeared.” Superquack told her she should have planned ahead, before pointing out the tickets didn’t cost much more than five dollars (how much Morgan had left). Superquack was about to reply when Sarah showed them the Wii she had bought and hooked up. Superquack knew how much Sarah had wanted one. Sarah turned to Superquack and Morgan, asking if one of them could help, to which Morgan immediately obliged. Together, they hooked up the Wii. After doing a successful test for power, the Wii sprung to life, and Morgan faced the screen. Attempting to make her Obi-Wan minifigure jump, Morgan pushed the switch. The game avatar didn’t move; her follwing attempts to change this also resulted in failure. Sarah told her to read the manual for help, and Superquack pointed out that Macroburst had played it before and could help her. Morgan still didn’t listen, making attempts of her own and ultimately destroying the Wii remote unintentionally - but not beyond repair, as Sarah could fix it. While Sarah did this, Macroburst said to put in two batteries. Superquack also stopped Morgan from asking Sarah what was taking so long. Afterwards, all the Supers played Wii together. After a while, Sarah revealed she had gotten a 10-dollar gift card for Superquack. Superquack thanked her and gave her the suit he had paid Morgan to create. After changing into it in the back, Sarah remarked on how comfortable it was. Sarah turned to Morgan and gave her a sword of her own. Soon after, the playing session came to a close. Upon Macroburst’s offer, Morgan and Superquack agreed to spend the night. Sarah agreed and then pointed out they still needed to find the figure who had destroyed Jamboga. Superquack decided they would go to Clock Castle, headquarters of the C.C.A, the next day. The next morning, Superquack woke up bright and early. Changing into his suit, he left the guest bedroom and opened the front door. He looked up at the sky to find the sun was still rising. He went inside and rubbed Morgan’s shoulder to wake her. Morgan woke Sarah, and Sarah woke Macroburst. They then climbed aboard the Quack-mobile together, Superquack as the driver. They drove across 4th street at an accelerating pace. Superquack hit the afterburners, and they were off. After streaking through the forest for the second time, they arrived at the Wicked Tutu’s base. After parking up front, they all rushed inside. Superquack forced open the front door, and they stepped inside. As he walked alongside the others, Superquack suddenly realized he did not know what to do next. Just then, a band of cuckoo clocks emerged and fled with Sarah before Superquack could react. Just then, a squad of clocks aimed their guns. Superquack, Morgan, and Macroburst fought the squad together. Superquack broke two clocks with a single punch. His suit, fashioned by Morgan, protected him from laser blasts. Suddenly, the powerful criminal they had come to fight ambushed Morgan and held her at bladepoint. After Morgan and the hooded figure taunted each other, the figure ordered the clocks after the group. As Morgan and Macroburst clashed with the clocks, Superquack attempted to join them, but he was stunned by one of the clocks before four more carried him off. However, Morgan was able to free him and the trio closed in on the criminal. In response, the villain hurled her sword at the viewport, cracking the glass. and causing the weakened port to burst, bringing gale-force winds into the sudden breach. The dark figure let herself be sucked through and away from the castle. Meanwhile, the Supers clung to the control console as the villainess escaped. She also shut down all the escape pods except one for herself. Morgan reported this to Superquack and Macroburst. At that moment, two cuckoo clocks swooped in, holding Sarah in their arms. Morgan pointed to them, and they dropped her. After Morgan and Macroburst dispatched them, Superquack helped them escort Sarah to the hospital. Revelation at the Candy Store On the way home from the hospital, Morgan sat in the backseat. She told Superquack she was bored, and Superquack asked if she had brought any toys. Morgan reminded him that they had left in a hurry. Superquack pointed out that she could use some toys as soon as they came home, but Morgan said she didn’t feel like it. When asked to help her think of something, Superquack recommended she go to Strattogale’s house. After dropping her off, Superquack proceeded to the library. Later, Morgan arrived at the library and told Superquack she knew how to locate the hooded figure. She pulled him out of the library and reminded him of the feature she put in his suit. He only needed to say the name of the figure, and the suit would give him the latter’s location. Morgan activated it, and the suit said the villainess was at the Candy Store accompanied by cuckoo clocks. Superquack offered to accompany Morgan, but Morgan turned him down. Upon arriving, Morgan contacted Superquack and told him that the villain had been identified. It was Sarah, in disguise as a Muggle. Superquack was shocked, and it was even more shocking when Morgan revealed that she had spotted the latter mass-murdering customers. Superquack then attempted to call Macroburst, but he was asleep and didn’t pick up. Morgan headed back to the C.C.A. base, and told this to Superquack before hanging up. The Battle of Clock Castle While still at home, Superquack discovered that Morgan had been taken hostage by the cuckoo clock forces. As such, he went to visit Macroburst in person, confronting him with the truth that Sarah was the villain they were after. Macroburst refused to believe him, but he did agree to come and discover the truth. As a result, both traveled to the Clock Base. Once there, Superquack and Macroburst infiltrated the cuckoo clock foundries, but they were attacked by cuckoo clocks. Superquack was outnumbered, and Macroburst’s sword was caught in machinery and was destroyed. The two were captured as well and brought before Sarah to reckon. Here, Macroburst had his proof that Superquack was right. Their conversation escalated to battle. As Sarah clashed with Macroburst, Superquack headed off to free Morgan. He returned to aid Macroburst. Sarah turned and telekinetically strangled him, plucking him in the process. Fortunately, Sarah released him soon after, barely preserving Superquack’s life. A long time later, a redeemed Sarah woke Superquack after defeating Jamboga. He was skeptical of Sarah’s conversion, but he did accept it. He also learned that Robo had a new body. When they all left for Superquack and Morgan’s house, Sarah told the Supers more about her backstory as Superquack listened with shock. Upon Morgan’s request, Sarah also told them all the ways that she had manipulated them. Superquack and his teammates were awarded medals of honor for their efforts. Superquack III Superquack is confirmed to appear in this upcoming threequel sporting a new supersuit. Other Appearances Parks Once, D. Isaac Thomas dressed up as Superquack and impersonated him at a park, along with his friend who dressed up as Morgan. Later Life Superquack and Morgan went on to complete several missions. One unnamed villain proved to be another pivotal moment for them, when he threatened to kill Morgan and purge the other Supers. Eventually, Superquack went into retirement in 2134, when he was 203 years old (an unusual life span, even for mutants). Morgan joined him in retirement. Sometime after this, Superquack died of old age. He was given a state funeral. Relationships Family Parents Superquack's relationship with his parents, who were ordinary ducks, is mostly unknown. He quickly proved he was not like the other ducklings, in terms of both appearance, strength, and intelligence. He quickly developed a hobby of scouting out fish for the others to have for their next meal. He quickly became fluent in both English and Duck. Despite this, his parents still had the utmost respect and love for him. His parents were sad to see him leave, and Superquack was very upset over leaving them. Superquack promised he would return to visit them one day; whether or not he kept his word is unknown. Morgan , Superquack's sidekick and true love.]] Morgan was, to say the least, the love of Superquack’s life. He first met her in 1986 when she was a toddler, when he saved her from falling off an airplane. They did not see each other again for years. However, while fighting Bomb Man, Superquack and Morgan were reunited, where Superquack learned what Morgan had become - a playful, selfless superhero - which impressed him. His liking for her only grew after she fixed his supersuit and helped him defeat the Dinobot 4000. It was then that they realized all they had in common, as well as their love for each other. They began dating several times, before Morgan became Superquack’s sidekick and later his wife. Over time, Morgan became slightly more mature, though she still had several issues Superquack strived to help her overcome. Mr. Tutusymbol Mr. Tutusymbol initially maintained a seeming of believing Superquack important to him, but later genuinely admired him and was grateful for his sparing of his life. The gratitude, and his repayment of it by unrepentantly betraying Mr. Baby Tutu, showed that he believed in the need to repay a favor done. He later headed to Quackville himself, where he witnessed his father’s death, and Superquack adopted him. There is much Superquack taught him. Macroburst Macroburst is a long time friend of Superquack and therefore, the latter’s family as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Superquack and Morgan. In 2011, their friendship became strained, after Superquack told him of Sarah's dark deeds, and Macroburst did not believe him when he told her of husband's dark deeds, mainly because he was in denial, and to reassure himself that what he had said was not true, he joined Superquack at Clock Castle to ask Sarah himself. He discovered the truth at this point, though Sarah later joined the light side. Later on, Macroburst thanked Superquack for warning him about Sarah. Sarah , a friend.]] Superquack and Sarah were very close friends. They were both very defensive of each other and had very similar beliefs and (as far as Superquack knew) personalities. Although Sarah was not a mutant, Superquack still cared for her very much. He fought with her during the First Skirmish at Clock Castle, unaware that he was being manipulated. When Superquack founded out Sarah was the villain he and Morgan had been in pursuit of, he was very shocked and terrified to learn this. He was almost as happy as Macroburst when Sarah turned back to the light. Mr. Baby Tutu One of Superquack’s most dangerous enemies he encountered was the vengeful Mr. Baby Tutu. Due to a miserable past, Mr. Baby Tutu had become a supervillain and plotted his revenge upon the Supers. When Superquack and Morgan arrived to confront his robot prototype, Mr. Baby Tutu was surprised when they defeated it. After Mr. Tutusymbol summoned them back to the island, a new robot - the Dinobot 5000 - attacked him and would have killed him if Mr. Baby Tutu did not interfere and reveal his true intentions. After Mr. Baby Tutu captured Superquack, he and his two new friends were forced to watch as the plan neared success. Mr. Baby Tutu left to finish his mission, and Superquack was infuriated to learn the truth. Morgan, however, freed them all and they were able to escape the island. Superquack and his new friends returned to Quackville, and quickly located the Dinobot 5000. With help from Macroburst, as well as Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, they were able to stop the Dinobot after a lengthy fight. Somewhat scared of Superquack now, Mr. Baby Tutu, who hated him more than ever, attempted to flee. Superquack, having had enough of Mr. Baby Tutu, killed the latter, mostly in self-defense. Jamboga Pine Superquack personally approached Ms. Reid, the caretaker of the orphanage in which Jamboga Pine resided to enrol the latter in Superhero School. Superquack met Jamboga for the first time there and apparently was unaware that he had just met the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, only outrivaled by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. He was however intrigued by Jamboga as his powers were surprisingly well-developed by such a young mutant who had begun to use them consciously. Superquack was also disturbed by the fact that Jamboga could cast lightning, a rare ability connected with the dark side, although not as much as the fact that Jamboga had obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination which was proved by the fact that Jamboga had used his first sliver of power to hurt the other children in the orphanage. Superquack then returned to Superhero School intending to keep an eye upon Jamboga, as he was alone and friendless, a dangerous situation. When then-principal Supermaul confided in Superquack about Jamboga approaching him about staying on after graduation to teach Fencing Class — which he only refused due to Jamboga's age, suggesting he ask again in a few years — Superquack advised him against it. Though he explained none of his reasons to Supermaul, for the principal was just as charmed by Jamboga as the other professors, Superquack felt uneasy about the request and did not want Jamboga back at Superhero School in a position of power. While Superquack was aware of Jamboga's transformation and rise to power, he still maintained contact with the latter, even allowing him to visit the school for a supposed job interview. Although Jamboga certainly wanted the job for various reasons, the principal correctly suspected him of coming for other reasons as well. In fact, Superquack intended to discuss with Jamboga his ulterior motives and to gently make him repent for his crimes. It was clear that Superquack viewed Jamboga as a former student of his to be pitied for his childhood. Superquack understood the evil in Jamboga as a result from a string of unfortunate events and performed intensive research on him, eventually discovering the C.C.A. After Jamboga's transformation, Superquack steadfastly to allow Jamboga to dictate the terms of their relationship and a trait that would later be inherited by Sarah. In 1998, Superquack and Jamboga met face to face in the Quackville Bank. Jamboga started a dangerous duel during which he tried hard to murder his former teacher. Superquack was able to block Jamboga's attacks, and the pair fought to a draw. A short while later, Superquack became aware of Jamboga's plan to kill Morgan, his new sidekick. Mythological allegory Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet Superquack shares some similarities with , the main character from the film of the same name, as both of them are strong and muscular, have superhuman force, have been caught at least once in a sticky trap, and seek redemption (Superquack from his past, and Ralph from being the villain). Both of them are loners until they meet an incredibly immature young girl (Vanellope von Scheetz and Morgan). Both characters are also loners who learn to value family. Trivia *At the beginning of the original book, Superquack is 131 years old. *According to official sources, Superquack is 6’7” (200 cm) in height and is 275 pounds (125 kg) in weight. *Superquack is the first alien protagonist in a D.I.T. book. *Superquack is also the first D.I.T. hero to kill people. Mostly for self- defense. *Apparently, Superquack believes in God, as he mentions that He gives us friends to help us everyday. At least, he has shown to not be an Atheist. Gallery Superquack-0.jpg Superquack.jpg|Superquack, as depicted on Movellas. References External Links * Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Superquack characters Category:Obese characters Category:Muscular Category:Creatures Category:Spouses Category:Males Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Pre-20th century births